Moments in time
by Maura-Jane95
Summary: Random one-shots of the Rizzoli-Isles family as a whole, and as a couple. Not in any specific order I'm just writing them as they come to mind. First time writing one-shots. The picture is one I did combining pictures of what i thought their kids would all look like, please let me know if you believe otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

_"I want my mommy, and I want her now!"_

_"Lorelei baby, mommy can't be home right now, she's getting your little brother remember?" _

_"I don't want a little brother! I want a sister!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, throwing herself on the ground in a ball of angry tears._

_"Lorelei, we can't always get what we want, don't you want to be a good big sister?"_

_"I don't care! I don't want to share my mommy!"_

Angela sighed, watching her granddaughter had proven harder then she thought. The little girl was just not happy at all, and she wanted her mommy. To bad Jane is at the hospital with Maura, but of course she would be, it was their baby. Looking over at Lorelei, Angela was pleased to realize that the little girl had fallen asleep, and a little guilty at how happy it made her. _When I said that I wanted her to have a daughter just like herself… I didn't realize I would be babysitting. _One look at that little girls face though, and it was enough to melt her heart all over again. She had strawberry blonde curls that reached just below her shoulders, and whenever she opened her eyes bright blue-green ones stared with such high intelligence it was scary. She was small for a five year old, but feisty enough to give her older cousin TJ, who was nine, a run for his money. Even though genetically she could have been Maura's twin, all the way down to the shade of her hair, Lorelei was just as much Jane's daughter in personality. She was feisty, loved a good fight with the boys at school, watched sports, could scream like a banshee, and ate food like she was starving. The intricate combination made her unique in so many ways, yet the same in others, and her level of intelligence scared both her mothers equally. Angela's phone rang then.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Ma, how's it goin?"_

_"She's definitely your daughter Janie, there's no doubt about that."_

_"*chuckles* Yeah, she throw a fit again?"_

_"She says, with no doubt whatsoever, that she wants a baby sister and not a brother."_

_"Yeah well, she just doesn't want any competition."  
"She doesn't want to share either, she made that clear, how's everything there?"_

_"They've just finished the C-Section, it's a boy alright."  
"You could've told me that first."  
"Well, I wanted to make sure you were still alive."_

_"Very funny, what's his name? How big is he? Is everything all right? How's Maura?"_

_"His name is Jackson Francesco Rizzoli-Isles. He's 22 inches and 8 pounds 14 ounces. Everything is perfectly fine. Maura is recovering, and taking a nap. Any other questions?"_

_"What does he look like?"_

_"He has brown curly hair, and so far, he's a screaming banshee like his sister."_

_"Janie!"_

_"He is, just like the rest of us Rizzoli's."_

A whimper came from behind Angela. _"Is that Mama? Or Mommy?"_

_"Jane, I have someone who would like to speak to you."_

_"Put her on."_

_…_

_"Mama?"_

_"Hi Baby, are you being good?"_

_"~Mumbles~"_

_"What did you say?"_

_"No, mama…"_

_"Lorelei, why aren't you being good for Nona?"_

_"I want you and mommy to come home, I don't want a brother anymore, and and… please come home!" _

_"Baby girl, you know we have to wait for mommy to be all better... Don't you want her to be better first?"_

_"Why can't she be better now?"_

_"Because she just had your brother, and that takes time. Remember, we talked about this before she went to the hospital."_

_"I don't want my brother."_

_"Now, don't say that, you know you will love your brother and be the best sister ever. You're going to make me and mommy proud right?"_

_"Yes mama…"_

_"Good. Now I have to go take care of mommy, but I will come get you in the morning so you can see mommy and your brother okay? I expect you to be on your best behavior."_

_"I'll be on my bestest behavior mama, I promise."_

_"I love you Baby girl. Good night sleep tight, have sweet dreams tonight."_

_"I love you too, momma. Good night."_

_"Give the phone back to Nona."_

_"Yes, mama."_

_…_

_"Well that was surprising."_

_"You just have to be firm with her. If you put her to bed now, she'll go to sleep quickly. Just say prayers with her, and make sure she has Mister Bear. I'll pick her up at eight in the morning."_

_"Alright, see you then Janie. I love you."_

_"Goodnight Ma, I love you too."_

_…_

_"Come on little lady, off to bed with you. Here's Mister Bear."_

_"Okay Nona… thank you."_

After laying Lorelei down to sleep, Angela was surprised how quickly she went down and without so much as a fuss. She had even said her please and thank you, the difference in her attitude being monumental. Looking at the clock, Angela realized just how late it really was, and decided now would be a good time to go to sleep herself. After all, her granddaughter would be up by 7, and she would need to eat breakfast before going with Jane to the hospital to visit her new baby brother and her mom. Angela's only hope was that she would step up to be the big sister she could be, instead of the little banshee she had been that night.


	2. Chapter 2

She paced back and forth relentlessly, allowing herself the time to think, and the faster she paced the faster it seemed she could think. Jane didn't know what to do, she was on the verge of losing it, and no one could help her. Why did this have to happen?

While in labor with their third child, Maura had started hemorrhaging and the baby was currently in ICU incapable of breathing on its own. Jane didn't even know the sex of the baby; she had been too busy panicking to find out. As if things couldn't get worse, their two youngest children were currently in the waiting room screaming, and crying because they had overheard the doctor. Normally that wouldn't be a problem with an eight and three year old, but Maura being their mother meant that they understood what the word Hemorrhaging meant, at least Lorelei did and then she told Jackson. Now they were both screaming in the waiting room and no one could stop them from doing it. Jane had just about hit her breaking point.

She had been in the room when Maura started bleeding out; the heart monitor had started beating frantically, and then slowing down to a deadly beat. Maura's color drained from her face, and she passed out, even looking a little blue. Jane had immediately started freaking out on the doctors asking what was wrong and yelling at them to fix it, but they had to get the baby out first, the baby who wasn't breathing. Jane had become frantic at that point and was forced out by a security guard whom pulled her into the waiting room with her family; she had even flashed her badge and demanded she be allowed in.

"Sorry Detective, but we can't let you in, badge or no badge."

"That's my wife in there!"

"And when they've helped her, they'll call you in."

At that point she had snarled like a wild animal, and the guard even backed up a little, but still to no prevail. So here she stayed, pacing and praying to god, hoping for an answer when a nurse walked out.

"I'm sorry, but your wife didn't make it…"

"What? No! That can't be right, we were just together eating today, laughing and enjoying ourselves, I kissed her before we even came to the hospital! I told her I loved her, and now you're telling me-"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli" said the doctor. "Jennifer this is not the right person, this the Isles-Rizzoli family, not the persimmons family."

The nurse paled. "I thought you said the dark haired woman who was pacing- OH! That lady over there?"

The doctor nodded.

"I'm so sorry ma'am! I apologize!" The nurse said quickly running off.

"Please excuse her, she's new here."

"Yeah, whatever. What's going on with my wife?"

"She's in stable condition, as is your daughter. Your wife is conscious now if you'd like to go see her? We can bring the baby in too."

"Thank you doctor, I would appreciate that!" Jane said running off to her wife's room, realizing that she didn't know where that was she turned around and ran back. "Uh, where exactly is that doctor?"

"Down the hall, third room to the left its room 215"

"Thank you!" She said running off again. Finally making in to Maura's side, where she had been wishing she could be for hours. "Maur!" She said hugging her gently and kissing her head. "I was so worried."

"I know you were, and I'm sorry, I should have said something to the doctors I didn't feel right and –"

"Maur' it's not your fault, okay? I love you and I'm just glad you're okay… I just think we should stop teaching the children medical terminology. Lorelei told Jackson what hemorrhaging is, and they both started screaming and crying in unison."

Maura laughed a bit. "I'm surprised she remembered what that is, it's okay now though. I'm fine, but how is our baby?" she said with a bit of concern, biting her lower lip.

"Our daughter is doing fine now, she's stable. She had problems breathing, but the doctor said she's stable now. You know, we expected another boy, do we even have a name picked out for a girl?"

"Our daughter?" Maura said, tears forming in her eyes. "How wonderful is that, Jane? We have another baby girl. Oh, what do we call her?"

" I dunno Maur, she should be coming in here soon."

"Really?"

"Yes Maura really. Speaking of…" and at that moment the nurse brought the little girl in, wrapped in pink blankets. Her nose was wrinkled up, her fists curled and shaking matched by her screaming. She was not a happy baby at all. But then the nurse put her in Maura's arms and she immediately stopped screaming and opened her big blue eyes.

"Maura, she likes you, she stopped screaming immediately."

"It's only a reaction because she knows who I am from hearing me while she was in the womb. I'm a source of food, and she's probably hungry."

"No Maur', I think it's more than that." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the baby wrapped her hand around Maura's pinky and made eye contact.

"Her cognitive skills are far beyond what they should be at this age, or maybe it's just coincidence. Hmm.. I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"Her name of course."

"Maur'…"

"Jane, I promise it's a good one."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Sofia"

"….."

"Well, Jane what do you think?"

"I actually kind of like it…"

"Jane…"

"What? I do, okay? Now what's Sofia's middle name going to be?"

"You pick."

"Maura, I'm not good at names."

"Just pick one. Or… a few, just to be sure."

"Thanks a lot."

"Well start picking."

"Wait a minute."

"I'm waiting."

"I like Angel… or Olivia."

"Hmm… well Angel is derived from the masculine form, Angelus meaning messenger, while Olivia is derived from the Olive."

"You were just hemorrhaging and already you're being a Google-mouth again? I think I'll stick with Angel, I don't think our daughter should be named after something edible that sometimes belongs in cocktails."

"You are so silly, but okay it sounds good to me. Sofia Angel Isles-Rizzoli, welcome to the family baby girl." And with that their new daughter smiled, just as the two older kids came bounding into the room.

Life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews would be appreciated. This chapter might be a little cheesy, or maybe not cheesy enough, please tell me what I could do to make it better. **

The beating of her heart resonated through Maura's head; she could so clearly hear Jane's heartbeat. Not but two days ago they had been fighting over such a silly thing, just what type of frosting the cake should have at their wedding. Normally, Jane would have agreed with Maura, as she knew more about these kinds of things and she cared more. But that day Jane had been tired and sore, nothing was going right and all she wanted was chocolate frosting damn it. Instead she received an argument from a pms-ing, also tired, Maura. So the argument began, and from there, because neither woman wanted to admit the other one was right, they had ignored each other for a whole day. There had been a scare at one of the crime scenes with a shooter, that Jane had been at, and Maura was sure Jane had been shot. She had been ill-informed, and sped off to the scene only to run straight to Jane and jump into her arms.

So that's how they ended up where they were now, Jane fast asleep in bed and Maura practically on top of her curled around her listening to the beating of her heart. "As long as you're here and alive Jane… I will never stop loving you, and I will always feel safe." She whispered quietly so as not to wake up Jane. "I love you with my whole heart, chocolate frosting or vanilla; you can have Dorito flavored frosting for all I care. Just as long as your with me, and safe. I will always love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli, every bit of you, and I don't want to fight over stupid things anymore. You're the most beautiful, amazing, brave, proud, and loving woman I have ever met in my life, and I don't want to give you up. You're mine. I promise to say it all again on our wedding day, when you can hear me. I love you…" Maura hugged Jane a little tighter, and she heard a sniffle so she looked up. Jane was looking at her with watery eyes.

"You don't have to say it again on our wedding day, and I don't know about Dorito flavored frosting, but I'm happy with whatever you decide. I love you Maura Dorathea Isles, don't you ever forget that. And I heard every word."

"You were listening the whole time and you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't want to ruin the moment…"

"Jane…"

"I didn't, and it was beautiful to listen too, almost as beautiful as you."

"Oh stop, you're incorrigible."

Jane pulled Maura close, cupping her face in her hands, and looking her in the eyes. "I mean it Maura, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Were you serious about the Dorito flavored frosting?"

"Jane."

"I'm just curious! That's true love right there!"

Maura sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me forever, get old with me and retire together, have a million baby Maura's with me, and always remember that you're the best thing to ever happen to me?"

"I don't know about a million babies, and I would like Minnie Jane's too you know. But you're the best thing to happen to me too."

"Can we just stay here forever?" Jane asked just as her phone rang.

"Grrr… It's work. Rizzoli. Yeah sure, I can be there in ten."

"Jane?"

"Dead body off the shore, looks suspicious, I have to go in."

"Can we ever get any peace?"

"Not really no, but listen, when I get back we'll watch a movie together okay?"

"Alright… but I get to pick."

"Sounds good to me. I love you, Maur."

"I love you too, Jane. Be safe alright?"

"I will." She said, and with that she kissed Maura on the cheek and left for work.


	4. Chapter 4

It had begun with quiet sobs; ones that had barely waken Maura up, and hadn't even gotten Jane to twitch. But they soon started to get louder until Maura found herself walking down the hall into the third room on the left to pick up who she thought was Lorelei, but was actually Sofia. Sofia, though the third child, and the youngest girl, was actually the bravest of all four children. She was the first to interact with new people, try new things, and the first to volunteer to show off her projects in front of the class. Though she looked like Jane in every aspect and was brave like her too, except for her very green eyes, she was a miniature Maura. She loved science, learning, reading, and had a very big, very soft heart. She didn't have a problem telling people off if she had a problem, but it was only when they deserved it. She was by all means, a perfect combination of the two women, and at eight years old this was the first time Maura had known her to cry in going on five years.

Concerned about her daughter, she came to Sofia's bed and sat down; wondering what could possibly cause the child to cry.

"Mommy?" she asked, her voice cracking from her tears, and sounding hopeless.

"Yes baby, its mommy." Maura's voice cracked too, it had been three years since Sofia had called her mommy, claiming that she was a big girl, and big girls had mom's not mommies. Though this had upset Maura, she had still allowed it not wanting to stunt her daughter's emotional growth. Sofia climbed into Maura's lap and put her head on her chest, starting to sob loudly.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I… I had a… I had a… I had a nightmare!" She sobbed loudly, and after years of experience, Maura knew better than to tell her daughter that it was her subconscious pointing out any fears and bringing them to surface. Instead she held her tighter, kissing away the tears, and whispering to her that it would all be better. After a while, Sofia had calmed down and stopped shaking so violently; thinking she was asleep, Maura tried setting her daughter down in her bed.

"No mommy!"

"I'm sorry baby, I'm really tired and I can't sleep in your bed."

"Can I sleep in yours?" She asked, sounding forever hopeful. The threat of new tears on her own accord caused Maura to nod in confirmation to her daughter. She hadn't expected for Sofia to want to be carried, but she did so anyways; basking in this small moment of complete happiness, she got to hold her baby girl again, if only for a moment. Settling down into bed with Sofia, she had her daughter on the edge, herself being in the middle, and Jane on the other edge. As if knowing she had just settled back in, Jane threw an arm over Maura, and Maura pulled Sofia closer to her, at peace with the moment, and going back to sleep. In the morning, she was surprised to find Sofia awake, but still in bed, and Jane gone.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to stay with you for a little while, before the others wake up."

"Are you not worried about what they'll say?"

"No… and I wanted to ask you if it was normal for me to dream that you died." This took Maura aback, she had never expected this confession, and it bothered her slightly that her daughter would dream something like that. But at the same time… it explained so much. "You're not going to die are you?" she asked, looking into her mother's eyes and hugging her a little tighter.

"No baby, I could never leave you behind."

"What about mama and my siblings?"

"I could never leave you, your Mama, Lorelei, Jackson, or Michael behind; never in a million years could I do that. I love all of you too much."

"…Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart." Maura said with a smile, and her daughter smiled too. Allowing herself the moment to just snuggle with Sofia, because she knew it wouldn't last long, she covered her daughter in kisses, making her giggle. She knew it wouldn't last forever; Sofia wasn't the snuggly type of girl. So when she could hear Lorelei, Jackson, and Michael get up, she was slightly disappointed. Nonetheless, they walked downstairs to start pancakes for everyone. When they all sat down to eat breakfast Maura looked around the table.

Lorelei sat across from Jackson looking bored, her golden blonde curly hair and brown eyes watching everyone with curiosity and a slightly bemused look. She would be tall like Jane, and would have the personality Jane had; only her looks were like Maura's. Her softer features made her appear approachable, and how she sat shouted mellow; but when she talked it was a completely different story. Her attitude bled with pride and leadership, her every move carefully placed. She was athletic, and very street smart, for a She even watched people much like her mother did, like she knew more about them than they knew about themselves.

Jackson was the same as Jane in looks and personality, but he was going to be trouble when he got older. Straight black hair, and bright green eyes he was handsome even at eleven years old. He had Jane's angular features, and was rather tall and buff for his age. His smile made the middle school girls swoon, and it didn't help that he knew it. He already picked fights, and hung out with the wrong crowd, but at the same time Maura wasn't worried. He seemed to be changing the boys he hung out with, making them think and be kinder. The people he picked fights with were mostly bullies, or were doing something they shouldn't be and just were not getting caught. Although there was no toleration for fighting in their house, Maura couldn't help but feel slightly proud that her son was at least trying to get on track in his own way.

Sofia, looked like Jane, and was brave like Jane, but she was Maura's personality until it came down to people. Black- wild curly hair fell down past her shoulders, wicked-green eyes watching everything with a steady gaze. She wouldn't be as tall as Jane or Lorelei; she would be closer to Maura in build and intelligence. Her interest in documentaries and science never ceased to amaze Maura, who was surprised to find that the girl who looked least like her, was the most like her. The softness of her heart scared Maura though; worried that it would get her wounded emotionally someday. For now, she was just happy for the opportunity to watch the little girl grow.

The youngest child, Michael, sat towards the end of the table right next to Sofia, who was his hero. Soft, chocolate brown eyes, gold-blonde hair, and a narrow frame; he was a 'pretty boy'. Much like his hero, he was soft spoken, and kind hearted. At six years old, he had already made friends with all the girls in his first grade class, and became the headed soccer player on his team. He was very athletic, and very smart, already being at an eighth grade reading level in the first grade. He was also a cuddle bug, and loved spending time with his mom and sister; he was also the first to stop fights.

Looking at all her children, and watching them interact, Maura pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, sending it to Jane. _"We have the most precious babies, how did we get so lucky?"_

"_A miracle I suppose, same way I got you."_ Maura smiled brightly at her phone.

"_I love you, Jane."_

"_I love you too, Maur."_

In that moment, Maura couldn't have felt happier, and no one in the world could have smiled brighter…


	5. Campfires and smores

If someone had told Jane Rizzoli twenty years ago that Maura Isles would be dressed in sweats and a hoodie, no makeup, and roasting marshmallows on a fire telling ghost stories... She would have had them placed in an Asylum immediately for their own well being. But it was twenty years later, with four kids, with surprisingly, another on the way, and many things had in fact changed. Though the kids knew nothing about the fifth Rizzoli-Isles baby on the way, it was almost as if they sensed it. They were very careful with Maura, gentle almost to a fault, offering to do chores and such. Jane Rizzoli was proud of her children during those times, wondering how she had raised such amazing adolescents.  
And then there were times when she could almost guarantee that they were Tommy Rizzoli's and not hers. Luckily, this camp trip was so far not one of those incidents, at least for now. No, right now, she was watching Maura Rizzoli-Isles roast the perfect golden-brown marshmallow, putting it between two graham crackers, with a piece of chocolate for their youngest son Mikey. People would be confused by the tears that came to her eyes over this moment. Why would she get teary-eyed over something so simple? The answer was an easy one, she knew how lucky she was, and it made her sad to know that she couldn't have offered Maura something better. Not only did Maura make most the money, was the one with the job that guaranteed she wasn't likely to die, not only did she carry all four, nix that, five of their children, but she had done something completely un-maura like. She had long ago, stood up to her mother about Jane, and their children, forcing her to either accept the family and be a part of it, or to leave. It was so un-maura like that Jane had soon after picked her up, swinging her around and kissing her so passionately that Maura had ceased breathing for a moment.  
Jane watched from across the fire as Michael enjoyed the s'more his mother had made him. Sofia came up behind Maura, wrapping her arms around her neck, and Maura now used to the gesture did not jump in surprise but instead turned her head to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Is this what it was like? Jane wondered to herself, to have a family that she couldn't dare even think of trading. That she would gladly die for at any moment in time? Sofia snuggled up a little closer to Maura, and her mother whispered in her ear. Jane watched as the girls eyes seemed to freeze in a spot on the ground for a moment before she made her decision. Maura held open her arms, and Sofia sat in her lap, a rarity, but a special moment for Maura none the less as she hugged her daughter close to her. Sofia placed her head on Maura's shoulder, and though Jane didn't know what her wife was saying, she could tell Sofia was content as her eyes closed and a smile played on the sides of her lips. Maura kissed Sofia's head, and a different pair of arms wrapped around Jane's neck startling her out of the viewing of her wife and daughter.  
"Hi Ma, couldn't help but watch you observe them. Thought you might be missing out." Lorelei said quietly so no one but her Ma could hear. She knew her mother had a gentle heart, but didn't want her brothers to make a show of it, as young boys were known to do.  
"Hey honey. I sometimes can't help but to feel lucky for all of this. You know, someday, when you're thirty. You'll understand what I mean." Jane pulled her daughter around, pulling her into her lap.  
"Ma, I'm not Sof's age. I'm to big to be in your lap."  
"You will never be to old to be in my lap. Just enjoy it will you can, for me okay?"  
Lorelei contemplated it for a moment and then gave in. Her mother was right, there would be few of these moments left. At sixteen she was lucky this was happening at all. She snuggled into her mother, this being difficult at her height. "I love you, Ma. You know that right?"  
"I know sweetie, I know."  
Jane looked across the campfire to see Maura observing her much like she had been doing just minutes before. They shared a look and a smile, both knowing how the other felt. Soon they would be having another baby, and their time would be taken up except for the few moments like this. Sofia was now nine, Michael was seven, Jackson was eleven, and Lorelei was sixteen, their kids were all growing up. By the time the new baby was born in October, Sofia would be ten, and Lorelei would be seventeen, the boys having just had their birthdays, would remain the same age. Jane saw the change in Maura's eyes and knew that they were going to tell the kids then.  
"Kids..." Jane said, then clearing her throat again spoke a little louder. "Kids, me and your mom have something to tell you."  
"Your mom and I." Sofia corrected.  
"Yes, your mom and I have something to tell you."  
"We already know." Lorelei spoke up.  
"We would like to tell you that... Wait what?" Jane said.  
"We already know that you and mom are having another baby." Sofia spoke up from Maura's lap, earning a look of surprise from both her mom, and her mother.  
"What do you mean you already know, baby?" Maura asked, looking at her youngest daughter.  
"yeah, how do you know?" Jane asked.  
"Simple, momma was sick, and just two months ago you were at the doctors a lot and stuff. When she was sick it was only in the morning." Lorelei said.  
"And you left your information on your bed, which I caught the title of." Sofia said.  
"Not to mention me and Mikey heard you to talking." Jackson said.  
"Mikey and I." Sofia corrected, Jackson just rolled his eyes.  
"We knew it was official when I heard you asking about maternity leave on the phone, mommy." Mikey piped up, the only kid to still call them mommy and mama without actually wanting anything.  
"Oh." Jane and Maura said in unison, realizing, that their children were very smart, and had in fact put two and two together.  
"Well... do you have any concerns?" Jane asked.  
"We don't want any of you to feel like we don't love you, or that we don't spend enough time with any of you." Maura added rather quietly. Lorelei, was the first to speak.  
"We don't have any concerns, we've all spoken, and we actually think it's a good idea. Kind of cool too."  
"We don't want you to be concerned with us, we've all decided to step up and try to be a little better behaved. We also want you to know that, we know you're not replacing us. It will be good for you both to have another baby anyways." Sofia added, forever the one to add something nice to a conversation.  
"I am so confused... How will it be good for us to have another baby?" Jane asked, slightly dazed.  
"I think they are implying that we need someone else to baby and take care of. That they don't want us to be to upset at them growing up so quickly." Maura said. And looking around she saw a nod from all of her children.  
Jane and Maura were both surprised by the very adult conversation, and unison, the children were having this conversation with. Though all of the kids were rather different, it appeared that when it came to their parents, they didn't vary much. They also had seemed to have thought deeply about this, and Jane was the most surprised by this.  
"I still get to snuggle with you though, right Mommy?" Mikey asked, attempting to look grown up.  
"Yes baby, you do." Maura responded, and the campfire seemed to abrupt into giggles as Maura responded to the outburst.


	6. Surprise!

_"I want my mommy, and I want her now!"_

_"Lorelei baby, mommy can't be home right now, she's getting your little brother remember?" _

_"I don't want a little brother! I want a sister!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, throwing herself on the ground in a ball of angry tears._

_"Lorelei, we can't always get what we want, don't you want to be a good big sister?"_

_"I don't care! I don't want to share my mommy!"_

Angela sighed, watching her granddaughter had proven harder then she thought. The little girl was just not happy at all, and she wanted her mommy. To bad Jane is at the hospital with Maura, but of course she would be, it was their baby. Looking over at Lorelei, Angela was pleased to realize that the little girl had fallen asleep, and a little guilty at how happy it made her. _When I said that I wanted her to have a daughter just like herself… I didn't realize I would be babysitting. _One look at that little girls face though, and it was enough to melt her heart all over again. She had strawberry blonde curls that reached just below her shoulders, and whenever she opened her eyes bright blue-green ones stared with such high intelligence it was scary. She was small for a five year old, but feisty enough to give her older cousin TJ, who was nine, a run for his money. Even though genetically she could have been Maura's twin, all the way down to the shade of her hair, Lorelei was just as much Jane's daughter in personality. She was feisty, loved a good fight with the boys at school, watched sports, could scream like a banshee, and ate food like she was starving. The intricate combination made her unique in so many ways, yet the same in others, and her level of intelligence scared both her mothers equally. Angela's phone rang then.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Ma, how's it goin?"_

_"She's definitely your daughter Janie, there's no doubt about that."_

_"*chuckles* Yeah, she throw a fit again?"_

_"She says, with no doubt whatsoever, that she wants a baby sister and not a brother."_

_"Yeah well, she just doesn't want any competition."  
"She doesn't want to share either, she made that clear, how's everything there?"_

_"They've just finished the C-Section, it's a boy alright."  
"You could've told me that first."  
"Well, I wanted to make sure you were still alive."_

_"Very funny, what's his name? How big is he? Is everything all right? How's Maura?"_

_"His name is Jackson Francesco Rizzoli-Isles. He's 22 inches and 8 pounds 14 ounces. Everything is perfectly fine. Maura is recovering, and taking a nap. Any other questions?"_

_"What does he look like?"_

_"He has brown curly hair, and so far, he's a screaming banshee like his sister."_

_"Janie!"_

_"He is, just like the rest of us Rizzoli's."_

A whimper came from behind Angela. _"Is that Mama? Or Mommy?"_

_"Jane, I have someone who would like to speak to you."_

_"Put her on."_

_…_

_"Mama?"_

_"Hi Baby, are you being good?"_

_"~Mumbles~"_

_"What did you say?"_

_"No, mama…"_

_"Lorelei, why aren't you being good for Nona?"_

_"I want you and mommy to come home, I don't want a brother anymore, and and… please come home!" _

_"Baby girl, you know we have to wait for mommy to be all better... Don't you want her to be better first?"_

_"Why can't she be better now?"_

_"Because she just had your brother, and that takes time. Remember, we talked about this before she went to the hospital."_

_"I don't want my brother."_

_"Now, don't say that, you know you will love your brother and be the best sister ever. You're going to make me and mommy proud right?"_

_"Yes mama…"_

_"Good. Now I have to go take care of mommy, but I will come get you in the morning so you can see mommy and your brother okay? I expect you to be on your best behavior."_

_"I'll be on my bestest behavior mama, I promise."_

_"I love you Baby girl. Good night sleep tight, have sweet dreams tonight."_

_"I love you too, momma. Good night."_

_"Give the phone back to Nona."_

_"Yes, mama."_

_…_

_"Well that was surprising."_

_"You just have to be firm with her. If you put her to bed now, she'll go to sleep quickly. Just say prayers with her, and make sure she has Mister Bear. I'll pick her up at eight in the morning."_

_"Alright, see you then Janie. I love you."_

_"Goodnight Ma, I love you too."_

_…_

_"Come on little lady, off to bed with you. Here's Mister Bear."_

_"Okay Nona… thank you."_

After laying Lorelei down to sleep, Angela was surprised how quickly she went down and without so much as a fuss. She had even said her please and thank you, the difference in her attitude being monumental. Looking at the clock, Angela realized just how late it really was, and decided now would be a good time to go to sleep herself. After all, her granddaughter would be up by 7, and she would need to eat breakfast before going with Jane to the hospital to visit her new baby brother and her mom. Angela's only hope was that she would step up to be the big sister she could be, instead of the little banshee she had been that night.


	7. Safe and Sound

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor do I own Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars.

Lorelei was only four at the time. She had been having nightmares a lot after she had seen clips from the horror movies Frankie and Tommy had been watching while babysitting. They had thought she was sleeping, but realized quickly they were wrong when she started crying at a paticularly gruesome slaughter scene. They had explained of the phone to Jane and Maura, Jane being the more angry of the two.  
They came home from their date that night, and Jane said goodnight to Lorelei first, so she could talk to her brothers. Maura came in soon after.  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes baby?"  
"Why do people hurt other people?"  
Maura had been at a loss for words.. and then.. it clicked. "Not all people hurt other people baby, some people just do bad things. And you musn't ever do bad things."  
"So they're bad people, like Grandpa Doyle?"  
Maura paused, weighing her answer in her mind. She didn't want her daughter to assume that having someone like "Grandpa Doyle" in her genetics would make her bad too..  
"Baby... no one is bad all the time, people do bad things sometimes yes, but that doesn't make them an all around bad person."  
"So grandpa's not a bad person?"  
"Not entirely, no."  
"Oh."  
"Just know that no matter what, we'll keep you safe, okay baby?"  
"Okay Mommy... We'll you sing me a goodnight song?"  
"Of course sweet heart..."  
Maura thought for a moment about what song to sing.. she wasn't entirely sure that the song was four year old appropriate, but at the same time she figured her daughter might not gather the meaning of the song. She had heard the song playing on the radio, and knew it was from the "Hunger games" movie that had come out, and while she had never seen the movie... She felt it was a good song. So she began to sing, starting out softly.  
"I remember tears streamin' down your face  
When I said I'd never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darlin' everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone-

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh."  
She noticed then that Lorelei's eyes were closed, so she kissed her forehead and with a whispered "I love you" got up from her daughter's bed. She then noticed Jane standing at the door and she felt a blush creep up her skin.  
"How much of that did you hear?"  
"Enough to know that you're a beautiful singer."  
"I don't sing well..."  
"Hives, Maur'"  
"Well... I don't feel that I sing well."  
"It was beautiful. Though you know you're going to have to sing every night, now... right?"  
"I suppose it's a small price to pay for her happiness."  
"That it is. That it is..."  
"So, did you talk to your brothers about the movie?"  
"Yes I did."  
"And how'd that go?"  
"Let's just say... it won't happen again."  
"Jane..."  
"It won't Maur'... No more horror movies in this house if they ever want the secret of what happened to the rest of mom's cannoli's last weekend to be kept a secret."  
"Oh Jane, you didn't."  
"I did, and I think they've learned their lesson."  
"good."  
"I love you, Maur."  
"I love you too, Jane."


	8. Wouldn't change it for the world

Maura was out of town for the weekend, and Jane had 5 unruly children running around wreaking havoc. Lorelei was now off to college to become a Pediatrician, and at 26 she had yet to break away from school for anything. Jackson was out partying because even though he was in community college going to school for a short time before going into the police academy, he figured now was the perfect time to party. Having just had his 21st birthday, Jane couldn't really argue with him. Sofia, though eighteen, spent most of her time studying for finals at school, saying she wished to be a medical examiner just like her mom. That didn't stop the home phone from ringing off the hook with calls from her boyfriend Matthew, the school football captain, or her best friends Olivia and Sam. Michael, who now insisted on being called Mike, was either in his room, or had managed to sneak off out the window again, Jane wasn't sure and would have to check later. He had become a trouble maker in the last couple years, and was one ticket away from a suspended license. Patricia and Natasha, or Tricia and Tasha as their friends called them we're watching a movie downstairs for their birthday with eight other girls. Jane couldn't help but shake her head, Maura had agreed to having all these girls over, and she wasn't even home! She wanted to be the _cool _mom.

All this led to severe anxiety for Jane, who at that point in time wanted to pull her hair out. A bunch of high pitched 10 & 9 year old girl screams resounded from downstairs, causing Jane to throw her popcorn bowl, spill her beer, and book it down the stairs. She threw the door open.

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Ma, you totally just ruined the best part of the movie." Said Tasha.

"Yeah! We were just to the part where Jason was going to come kill the other chick!" Tricia piped up.

"Sorry! I didn't realize you two were watching Jason X. Excuse me!... Can I maybe watch?"

"No!" The twins said in unison. Jane couldn't help but look a little hurt. Tasha sighed, and got up walking to Jane.

"Sorry, Ma. It's just that we don't want to seem weird in front of the other girls. Who want their mom at their party? It's just... not cool." She whispered, hugging Jane.

"It's alright, I understand."

"You know, maybe your Ma could stay Tasha." Said the girl Jane recognized as Annette Brewlski

"Yeah, your mom's way cooler than other people's moms." Said Jessica Marnetti

"Both your moms are cool. I say she should stay." Said Anya Zelnov

"Are you guys sure?" Tasha and Tricia said in unison.

"All in favor say I." Said Hannah Delingo

"I!" Was the response from all the girls.

"Well that settles it then. I just wish your mom had been here to see this." Jane said.

"Ma..." Tricia said

"What?"

"Everyone, including mom, knows your cool. You know. In your own way. Both of you are." Tasha said.

Jane smiled brighter than any fireworks the girls had ever seen. "Thank you love bugs."

"Your welcome, Ma." They both said, hugging her tight.

"Crud! I have to go clean up the beer and popcorn I spilled first."

"OOOH! Momma's gonna kill you." Tricia said.

"Can you bring down some more popcorn and soda?" Tasha asked.

"Right after I check on your brother and sister, and clean up, alright?"

"Sounds good to me." Tasha said.

Jane left to clean up the beer she spilled and her popcorn. Luckily for her, Dingo, the new husky puppy they got for the girls, had licked up most of the popcorn. The beer on the other hand, had stained the carpet.

"Well I better make that call before she finds out tomorrow afternoon."

"Make what call?"

Jane turned around spotting Maura.

"Oh hey Maur, I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow afternoon..."

"What happened?"

"Well you see... the girls screamed, and I thought something was really wrong, so I ran down there, and I well-"

"How did beer and popcorn spill everywhere? and why is the dog puking?"

"Shi- I mean, crud. Well.. I threw the popcorn bowl, and my beer knocked over. And the girls and I were having a chat... so i forgot about it, and when I remembered I rushed back up and the dog had eaten most the popcorn... I'm really sorry Maur' I'll get a carpet cleaner and- Maura?"

Maura was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. The look on Jane's face was pure fear and concern, and oh the poor dog. She just couldn't stop laughing.

"I can't believe... you..." She just couldn't stop.

"Well, I'm glad you find this funny."

"You have no idea! I came home early because I thought you might need my help with the girls, and well I was right, but I never expected this!"

"Are you gonna help me? or sit there and laugh all evening?"

Maura stopped laughing and smiled, walking over to Jane and kissing her.

"Thank you for trying to do everything, and trying to let me have a weekend away."

"I know you needed it..."

"But I missed all of you too much, so I came home. And just in the nick-of-time it seems."

"Yeah.. Kinda. I got an invite from the girls to watch the movie with them after I'm done cleaning up. Care to join us?"

"What are they watching?"

"Jason X."

"Oh lovely. Nightmares for weeks."

"Well, yeah, but it's a sleepover."

"True... Well, let's put the dog in the kennel. Then we'll shop-vac the rest of the popcorn, and we'll put a towel over the beer you spilled. it should soak up most of it. We'll look at the rest of the damage tomorrow."

"I love when you take charge over cleaning."

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli-Isles"

"And I love you, Dr. Rizzoli-Isles" Jane said, and they kissed again.

"Ew, get a room!" They looked up to see Tasha standing there. "I came to see if you needed help, but gross, you need a different kind of help!"

"It is perfectly natural too-"

"Mom, please don't finish that sentence."

"We'll be down in a minute, Tasha." Jane said.

"Alright..." Tasha turned to walk away, and stopped. She came back and hugged Maura. I'm glad you're home Mom, Ma was a little bit frazzled without you. Are you coming down to the movie too?"

"Yes I am baby girl." She said giving Tasha a kiss on the head.

"Okay."

"I love you, Natasha."

"I love you too, mom." She headed back down the stairs.

After cleaning up the mess, Jane checked on Michael while Maura checked on Sofia, both were in bed asleep. They headed down stairs and brought popcorn and soda, settling in between Natasha and Patricia. Upon coming down the stairs, all the girls were excited to see Maura home too.

"Hi !" The girls called. Instead of saying Rizzoli-Isles, they usually just resorted to or .

"wow, you got more of a welcome than I did."

"Don't get upset Jane, I'm just more... me."

"They just like your fun facts, more than my detective work."

"Actually, yes they do. They think it's great that our mom's a genius." Tasha said.

"Tasha's a genius too! and Tricia's probably gonna be a detective like you Mrs. Rizzoli!" Annette spoke up.

Neither Jane nor Maura could deny this, as Tasha was considered a genius with her IQ and Tricia was more of the rowdy detective type like Jane. Both girls were extremely happy with this too, they as they like to always say, completed each other.

"Can we get on with the movie now?" Tricia asked from next to Jane.

"yeah!" All the girls said.

Tricia snuggled into Jane's side, and Tasha snuggled into Maura's. All though Tricia looked like Maura, and Tasha looked like Jane, personality wise the girls were flipped. As they snuggled up, Jane and Maura looked at each other and smiled sharing a kiss.

"Thank you" They both said, and chuckled. Even with how rowdy, and havoc filled their lives could be, they would never change any of it, people or otherwise, for the world.


	9. A fight for change

It was days like these when Maura remembered that her children, no matter what parent they acted like, they still shared DNA with the other parent. The week was slightly unusual, Tasha had been grouchy all week long, and while she knew the reason Tricia would not say. That Friday, Maura had received a call from the school saying that her daughter had been in a fight and would she please come down to the principal's office immediately. Tricia was at home sick, so she dropped by telling her to explain to Jane where she was when Jane got home. Maura decided that this time she would go to the principal's office, and as Jane had stated previously, it was her turn this time. As she walked into the secretary's part of the office, she noticed her daughter with her head face down and her normally relatively neat curls splayed everywhere.

"Tasha?" The girl looked up at her mother and Maura couldn't help the gasp that escaped her throat. Tasha had a black eye, and a "fat lip" as Jane called it. Her shirt was ripped, and she had scratch marks down one arm. A bruise was beginning to form around her wrists too. Maura rushed to her side, examining the areas.

"Mom, it's okay. They'll heal."

"Natasha Regina Rizzoli-Isles, don't you tell me it's okay! Just look at you! You're all beat up! What did they do? Ambush you?"

"No momma, I… I started it." The guilt in her daughter's voice kept her from yelling at her. What on earth could have gotten her sweet girl to start a fight? Maura kneeled down to be on the same level as her daughter, forcing eye contact.

"Why baby?"

"Don't worry about it, Momma."

"Momma? Well isn't that just adorable. Has your mommy come to save you Natasha?" Another girl from across the room spoke. Maura hadn't noticed her until then, but she noticed the girl had a matching black eye too Tasha's. She probably assumed that Maura being there meant she was safe.

"Shut it Amanda, before I sock you in your good eye!"

"Natasha!"

"Sorry, mom."

"Aww, your mommy got you on a short chain? Can't do anything now. You know I bet she still has some of the manners she was taught by your rich grandparents, even if she's a no good Dyke now."

Maura didn't even get the chance to speak or stop Tasha before she was across the room and on top of the "Amanda" girl. The school security rushed by pulling Tasha off Amanda before she ever got the chance to say a word, and at this point it was too late anyways. Tasha's knuckles were bloody from hitting the girl so hard, and Amanda's face had several new contusions just from a matter of seconds being held down by Tasha. The guard still had a hold of Tasha, and the girl was still swinging furiously attempting to be dropped by the guard.

"Put me down! I wanna teach her another lesson about talking like that about my mom!"

"Natasha now is not the time." Maura spoke for the first time; she was a little in shock over what had happened within seconds. And how could that Amanda girl talk about her like that when she was right here? Did she have no respect of fear for her whatsoever?

Amanda let out a whimper from her seat by the guards, and Maura could've sworn she heard Tasha growl at the girl. Maura had never seen or heard Natasha act the way she did, she had always been the calmest, the quietest, and the sweetest of all the children. Never a mean word or look, she never fought with her siblings, she never even argued when she was told to do chores. This new side of her threw Maura off. Natasha's green eyes blazed with a fire Maura had only ever seen in Jane, and the way she held herself screamed defiance. She didn't care if she got suspended, and while she didn't care and Maura knew this would be a conversation for later, she had to make sure her daughter didn't get suspended or expelled.

"Tasha, would you come here please." Her daughter's head whipped around about to light anyone up who got in her way, but when she noticed it was her mom the fire in her eyes all but died out, they even appeared to soften.

"Yeah, mom… Oh, and Amanda… don't let me catch you talking about my mom like that again. Your boyfriend can't save you forever." Amanda sunk lower in her seat and luckily for Tasha the security guards hadn't heard her, but Maura did.

"Do I want to know why I had to come down here?"

"Well you see, mom, Amanda was calling you and Ma very derogatory names, and I told her to stop. She didn't listen, so I hit her…"

"And she got the better of you? Judging by your arms-"

"No, her boyfriend did. He had his friends pick me up by my wrists and he hit me. I got loose and that's when the principal was called."

Maura was at this point furious. They wanted to talk to her about her daughter when some boy and his friends had dared to pick her up and beat her?

"Mom, before you get to mad… The boys have already been expelled."

"As they should be! How dare they hurt you like that! Has no one any respect anymore, or class whatsoever?"

"It's okay mom, it's not as bad as it looks."

"Natasha Rizzoli, it is very bad, and now you've beaten that girl up and had to be pulled off by security guards, how do you expect not to be expelled yourself? Or suspended? Don't think you're not in trouble! I hope it was worth it, even if I'm currently too worried about you to actually punish you!"

"I know, I know, but you know what? It was worth it, I don't care how much trouble I'm in. No one gets to talk about my mom like that. I don't care if I'm bruised for the next month, or grounded for a year, I defended my family." Maura couldn't help the little bit of pride she felt at that moment, or the intense hug she pulled her daughter into kissing her head.

"You know" Maura whispered "You're going to be in some trouble, not as much as you normally would be, and you're getting a little bit of ice cream after this… But if you ever get in a fight like this again, and scare me that bad again… You'll be grounded for two years." She said to her daughter, kissing her on the head and hugging her tightly, proud that even though she had essentially done the wrong thing, at thirteen she had done so for what was relatively close to being for the right reasons. She couldn't help the flashback to a similar event that had occurred with Michael a few years back.

_They had been walking down the sidewalk headed into town to go clothes shopping, as it was approaching Michael's first day of high school. Maura had taken him while Jane had taken the girls to see a movie. They were talking about school and the different classes he would be taking when a boy from Michael's middle school made a comment to the friend with him._

_"Hey Josh, I guess not all lesbians look manly." Michael had frozen in his place, looking at his mother from the corner of his eye and watching her face contort in pain and her eyes fill with tears. Tears she wouldn't shed in front of her son, and he could tell she was trying desperately to hide the pain she felt from the rude comment._

_"I'm sorry Josh, Alex was it? What did you say?" Josh and Alex snickered then Alex responded._

_"I said not all lesbians look manly."_

_"You see that's what I thought you said, I'm giving you three seconds to apologize to my mom."_

_"Yeah right dude, forget it."_

_"Michael, let's just go." Maura said. Michael sighed seeming to listen to her and they started to turn away._

_"Aww, look, he listens to his mommy." _

_Michael turned around and hit Alex so hard in the mouth that he busted his jaw. Tears started to well up in Alex's eyes from the pain. Josh stepped up._

_"Hey dude, that was messed up!" He walked closer to Michael swinging, and Michael ducked then swung up hitting Josh in an upper cut._

_"Let's get out of here!" Alex said taking off, Josh following quickly behind._

_Michael looked at his mother and then down at his hand._

_"I'm sorry, mom. I couldn't let them talk that way to you." Maura tried to hide her unshed tears with a smile and grabbed her son's hand, tears starting to fall silently. _

_"Mom…" Michael said, using his good hand to lift Maura's chin up. "I'm sorry they said that." He said, wiping away a stray tear. _

_"It's alright sweetheart, it wouldn't be the first time someone was rude." Maura watched the anger flash through her sons eyes._

_"Well never again with me around alright?"_

_"Okay… Let's go home and fix your hand up, it's bleeding. Then I'm having a talk with your mother about where you learned to fight." Michael chuckled. "Alright mom, let's go home."_

Maura smiled at the memory as they walked through the front door of the house, Jane sitting on the couch patiently waiting their return.

"Well?" Jane said.

"She got into a fight."

"She what?! I think they got the wrong kid!"

"Oh no, they definitely have the right kid." Jane looked from Maura to Tasha, confused as ever.

"Am I missing something?"

"I'll fill you in later Jane, right now Tasha and I are going to eat ice cream and watch a movie in the bedroom."

"I thought you said she was in a fight!"

"She was."

"But you're… Shouldn't she? I give up!" Jane said tossing her hands in the air.

"I'll explain later, babe." Maura said, kissing Jane as she walked by and stopping in the kitchen for ice cream. "For now I just want time with my sweet baby girl."

Tasha smiled and headed upstairs grabbing a movie on her way up and smiling to her mom. She gave Jane a hug as she walked by. Days like these did in fact remind Maura that her children, no matter what parent they acted like, still shared DNA with the other parent. But they were also the days Maura was most thankful for, and she couldn't be happier that Tasha had not received her social awkwardness or her lack of ability to stand up for herself. Thankfully none of her children had received that trait, and she would forever be happy that it was something they wouldn't ever have to worry about. No, her children, no matter all the fights they may or may not get into, they did it for a reason and they did it for family. That was all she could ever truly ask for.


	10. Starting out

**This story starts off back when Jane and Maura were starting out, without any kids yet. **

The sun hit the bedroom window at just the right angle, illuminating the room and waking Jane up. Looking over at Maura she couldn't help but grin at the sight that greeted her. Maura, the ever polite, well-mannered lady, was spread out on her stomach across her side of the bed, hair flailed out, and face down, arms stretched wide, snoring and dead asleep. Taking the rare opportunity, Jane snapped a picture with her phone before getting up to get ready for their day. Their third anniversary, and hopefully, the best one so far, she hoped anyways. Jane made her way into the bathroom, setting up the rose bouquet and the love note, making sure to leave all of Maura's favorite bath oils out. She ran the bath, hoping to have it properly heated in time for wife to wake up. After it was filled, she turned the stereo on their counter on and set it to classical music; she also lit candles and made sure to put rose petals in the bath, like those romantic movies Maura had insisted she watch. She then walked back into the bedroom gently waking Maura up.

"Maura… Maura baby, wake up." She said gently shaking her sleeping wife.

"Mmm?"

"Come on baby, happy anniversary!" Jane said with a kiss. "I have the bath all ready for you, and everything, I need you to get ready for our day."

"Mmm.. ten more minutes."

"come on, up and adam."

"Grrrr.."

"Maur.. we both know that wasn't very scary."

"Ugh… I can try can't I?"

"Yes you can, and I love you more for it, but come on, you gotta get up."

"Why, can't we just sleep in?"

"No, I have a special day planned and I need you up and awake for it."

"Fine…"

As Maura slowly made her way to the bathroom Jane darted into the closet putting on her nice yet outdoorsy clothes. She heard a delighted squeal come from the bathroom and realized Maura had come across her first surprise. She laid Maura's clothes out on the bed knowing she wouldn't be upstairs to tell her what to wear later, so she made her descent down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen she noticed Bass waiting expectantly by the entryway, so she fed him strawberries, hoping Maura wouldn't be too quick getting out of the tub. After feeding Bass she made up their picnic basket, being sure to add Kale and lots of other healthy greens, meanwhile not forgetting her peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. When she heard walking down the stairs she grabbed the basket and placed it by the front door. She also made sure to send out a text to Tommy.

_"Hey Tommy, still ready for the plan in the park?"_

_"Yeah, we're all set!"_

_"Awesome, see ya there."_

Jane heard Maura walk into the living room, and decided to make herself known.

"Jane?"

"Yeah Maur, ready to go?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

By the time they had made it to the park, Maura had figured out where they were going and that there would be a picnic, she hadn't figured out the rest though. Pulling into their parking spot, Jane grabbed the picnic basket, and told Maura to follow her. They sat down under a large oak and started enjoying their meal when suddenly TJ came running up.

"Hi aun'ee Jane! Hi Aun'ee Moora!"

"Well hello TJ! What are you doing here?" Maura asked, hugging her nephew closely. He pulled away to hand her an envelope.

"Daddy said to give this to you!" TJ said, sitting in his aunt's lap. She pulled the card out and read it.

_Dear Auntie Maura,_

_Wouldn't you just love having a sweet little baby just like me? One that I could play with? Auntie Jane has wanted to ask you, but she's too shy about asking stuff like that. So she decided to have me give this to you and ask myself!_

_Hugs and Kisses!_

_-TJ_

The letter was obviously from Jane, and obviously in Jane's writing, but it was extremely adorable that she had thought about a way to approach it, and even cuter using their only nephew. The smile that lit up Maura's face could have lit up the empire state building five times over.

"Yes, I would love too." Maura said to Jane, TJ on the other hand looked confused.

"Are you guys getting married again?" He asked.

"Huh?" They both replied in unison.

"That's the same face she made when you asked her to marry you! Same words too!" TJ said.

"No silly, we're going to be giving you a little cousin soon." Jane replied.

"Cool!" TJ said, snatching up a peanut butter and fluff sandwich and running back to his dad.

"Hey!" Jane said.

"Let him go, let's just enjoy our picnic." Maura said with a smile. Jane couldn't have smiled brighter herself, it was a very happy anniversary after all, and the best one yet.


End file.
